The invention relates to a file display device, More particularly, the present invention relates to an easel show file display books.
There are many types of conventional file display devices with various functions and patterns for various business activities. A type of conventional file display device is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional file display device has an outer skin 40. The outer skin 40 contains a foldable plate 41, a holding plate 43 and a fixing plate 42 between the foldable plate 41 and the holding plate 43. A retaining block 431 is disposed at one end of the holding plate 43 in order to block the end edge of the foldable plate 41 while the foldable plate 41 is erected. The foldable plate 41, the holding plate 43 and the fixing plate 42 form a triangular side view while the conventional file display device is in the erecting state. A plurality of the transparent envelopes 30 are hung on the fixing plate 42 and the articles in the transparent envelopes 30 are displayed. While the conventional file display device is in the folding state, the transparent envelopes 30 are covered by the foldable plate 41. Since the outer skin 40 is made of a thick paperboard which is enclosed by two layers of soft plastics, the outer skin 40 has three layers. Thus the paperboard is in the middle layer. Some foldable plate 41 has a sponge plate so that the user can feel comfortable while touching the foldable plate 41. Since the total weight of the outer skin 40, the sponge plate and the articles in the transparent envelopes 30 are very heavy, the burden of the user should be overburdened. The file display device needs overabundant materials for manufacturing the outer skin 40. The cutting of the paperboard is the waste of the paperboard material. Thus many trees should be cut in order to prepare the paperboard. Other types of outer skins are made of thick plastics. The edge of the plastic outer skin may scrape the finger of the user.